Playable Races of Telluria
A Guide to the Sentient Life of Telluria Humanoids Dwarves “A dwarf is a being that dwells in mountains and in the earth, and is variously associated with wisdom, smith, mining, and crafting,” ''A good choice of words to describe a Dwarf by a sir named Rudolph Simek in his book ''The Dictionary of Norse Mythology. The four characteristics mentioned of above are the most notable parts of a dwarf, a generally short people who are known as a most intelligent race of individuals. Where the Elves make elegant structures and are more akin to the forest, Dwarves are used to the underground cities made upon grand scales. As the same to their architecture is their weaponry, Dwarves generally good as smiths. Dwarves are in general renowned for their skills at engineering, making them people of ingenuity. Dwarves are naturally an intelligent race, so their effect being that they have an increased intelligence factor. Elves Elves are perhaps the most humanoid of all sentient races and tend to be defined as the “better” version as far as beauty goes. An elf is most commonly defined by them being a nimble and wise species, commonly making for classes such is the Archer, Thief or Rogue. Elves are more into the arts of things, given they are more beautifully made beings when in contrast to other species. They reflect this ideal made of them in multiple forms of art, be it to create art itself, to excel in weaponry or even to smith weapons. The Elven race has the passive effect of a slight bonus to the Intelligence and Speed factors in their data book. Homunculi (Soon to be playable) The Homunculi are to be said at the least a most strange species. Found rarely in some of the constructs left by the mysterious civilization which used to inhabit Niflhel, these are a people that are similar to humans in appearance. However, the differing part being is that a Homunculus appears half-formed in terms of complete facial features, commonly missing a visible mouth to leave an empty face and slits for nostrils to leave all but for their black eyes. Another distinctive feature is that some of their flesh appears to be warped into pieces of exoskeleton which are complemented by rock formations that are common for a Homunculus to have embedded into their bodies due to their development process. Homunculi have the innate ability of Biological Manipulation. Humans The most predominant race in The World Before is the Humans. A human is a most strange individual there is nothing to really set a standard for them. If ever there was a word to describe the human it would probably be the word Versatile. Humans are versatile in that there is no way to bind them, like a pesky parasite: They always find a way out. Both good and bad, humans can be just about anything a person may imagine. They are the most malleable species of all within Niflhel. Humans have no given effects to them which make them a great race if you’re looking for a complete unique character. Other Life of Telluria Fae The Fae are in general classified more commonly as Fairies. A Fae is often recognized as a being imbued with the power of magic. Generally, they appear to be spirits of some sorts. The situation on whether they are dead beings is debatable and could easily vary between one Fae to the other. Fae are a more so mysterious magical being of those out in the world, like the Earth underneath our feet it’s like we will never know. Those matters aside, Fae are generally disregarded by most communities as they’re mischievous and tend to make a mess of things when asked for. A Fae has the innate ability of magic (any type). Draconians The Draconians are a nomadic group of people who travel across the lands in order to scavenge through resources, at least for what could be found in The Old World. Draconians are not exactly the most intelligent of people, and it wouldn’t be far off to say they are also a bit dense in terms of the primitive societies to which they seclude to whenever they’re not out ravaging the lands in order to supplement their own society. Using what they can, Draconians can at times be clever and crafty engineers to create astounding creations out of minimal or even unorthodox materials. This isn’t to say they’re long lasting however, mortality is a high and notable aspect of the nomadic cultures given the Draconians does not live nearly as long as the other races around. This most commonly compared that within the course of a century would equal up to an estimated 8 generations of Draconians, meanwhile humans could only make 4 generations at most. Given the patriarchal society to which Draconians live in, they are often built strong given constant nutrition and can be a sight to be held on the field. The effect which Draconians have is their innate skill of Animosity. Tengu Tengu are among some of the other well-known races of Telluria (i.e. Humans, Elves, Dwarves; etc.). The Tengu are a group of avian people, said to have descended from their god named Ra. Given their pious nature, they tend to be strictly bound to moral and religious teachings given to them ever since they hatched. The Tengu are generally docile among many things, but among the things they are intolerant of are those who openly defy and question their beliefs. This going to the extent of public executions for those who dare to do such, given this is primarily done by foreigners: This puts the Tengu on bad relations with other civilizations as they are viewed as possible dangers. Strong headed, but accepting, Tengu are a double-edged blade. Tengu do not have a given effect or innate skill to possess from the start, however they do have a pair of wings upon their back and with their special bone structure have the ability to fly. The tradeoff being is that their vitality level has